1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to power management, and, more specifically, to managing power consumption in display systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The revolution in mobile computing devices, also described herein as multifunction devices, has progressed a far greater pace than the progress of the batteries that power mobile devices. From smart phones to tablets to laptops, users face increasing frustration as batteries drain under the ceaseless consumption produced by modern display devices.
As the multifunction devices improve and provide an increasingly sophisticated array of functions to the user, demand for power increases on two fronts. First, the amount of time that devices are in use increases. Second, improved hardware such as brighter display screens and faster processors drains more battery power for each minute that the multifunction device remains in use.